


The Age Of Avengers

by AnastasiaforMarvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaforMarvel/pseuds/AnastasiaforMarvel
Summary: This story goes through the events of all the movies in the MCU, all told to the history class of 3044.





	The Age Of Avengers

“Hello, class. Today we're starting a new unit. It happens to be my favorite unit to teach: the Age of Avengers. Before we get into the group of heroes as a whole, you need to know them individually.

 

“We'll start with everyone's favorite patriotic captain, Captain America! When he was a young boy, Steve Rodgers grew up right here, in New York City. In Brooklyn, but still. Here. As a youth, he wanted to be a soldier and help people, but he was constantly sick from his weak immune system and had to use an inhaler. 

 

“As he got older, his dream didn't die even through his circumstances. So when he heard about the Super Soldier program, he signed up. Strangely enough, he was the only person it worked on, and when they saw him having buffed up, decided to flaunt him around, taking him on the USO tour. Eventually he did go to war with a group called the Howling Commandos. Steve Rodgers would die for any one of those men, luckily, he didn't have to. However, during one of these missions, Steve lost a very good friend. James Buchanan Barnes, referred to as Bucky, by Steve, was presumed dead after falling off the side of a train. It was discovered later that in fact, James had not died, but had been captured by Hydra and brainwashed into their Winter Soldier. He was sent on many missions to kill, and could not control his own body.” The class gasped at that. It was the year 3044, and adopted son of Tony, Peter Parker-Stark’s inventions had made the world safer for everyone and eliminated all threats.

 

“But we didn't know that yet. Steve, at that point, stricken with grief took a Quinjet, and crashed into the arctic. Howard Stark, yes, that Stark,” he added at his students’ surprised faces, “went looking hard and long for the fallen hero, but he didn't find him in his lifetime.”

 

“Next, we'll talk Tony Stark, or Iron Man. Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark, was greatly affected by his childhood, as Howard was not a good father. Tony was a genius, with an IQ probably higher than Howard himself, but we'll never know. His upbringing was largely to blame for his personality in public. He once called himself, and I quote, ‘genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist’. He, as a genius, was rocketed through school. He graduated high school at 14 and was in MIT by 15. At MIT he was bullied harshly for being so young. It was then, he met James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes, who later became a Lieutenant Colonel in the air force and became the hero named War Machine. Stark was running the family business well after the loss of his parents, in what he, at that time, believed to be a car accident, but we'll get to that later.

 

“Stark ran the business well, and, at the time, Stark Industries sold weapons to the military. He was in Afghanistan after showing off his latest tech, and while in the military's armed vehicle, it was ambushed and Tony was kidnapped. It took three months to find him, and when Stark emerged from the cave he was a changed man. No one truly knows what happened in that cave, but we can only imagine torture. Colonel Rhodes was the one who found him, having not given up even after many news outlets presumed him dead. Well, class, it looks like that all we have time for today.” He saw a few students frown in disappointment. One student raised his hand. He motioned for the student to ask his question.

 

“How do you know all this, Mr. Coulson?” he asked. “A lot of what you said isn't in the textbook.

 

It was then that he held up his teacher name tag slyly. “I'm Aaron Coulson, son of Phil Coulson, who experienced all of these events himself, from the bird's eye view of other high ranking SHIELD officers. In fact, he was killed by Loki, God of Mischief, during the battle of New York, but was miraculously resurrected by Director Fury. To this day, no one know how it happened, because the men involved kept the secret to their graves. I was told stories once he was truly gone, because he was highly involved in recruiting the first member of the Avengers Initiative, Iron Man. Now go, the bell is about to ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry I didn't update my other story, I had writers block but SlytherclawPrincess convinced me I should post this after fangirling to them about my idea. Thanks for reading Age if Avengers part 1!


End file.
